las deciciones del destino
by Irasue Hatake
Summary: ¿puede el amor vencer todo? incluso el amor que trasciende a traves de los tiempos tiene dificultades, nuevas pruebas, nuevos males, pero un mismo corazón de dos personas distintas, humano y demonio, que han vencido sus propios miedos ¿pueden ser separados? el amor eterno puesto aprueba.


Inu&aome-sesshu&lin

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la desaparición de Naraku, InuYasha había conseguido una nueva técnica para su espada, Aome había decidido quedarse en la época feudal, decisión en la que había intervenido InuYasha, quien al parecer aun no tenía claro los sentimientos que abrumaban a su corazón, por un lado estaba Kikyo la bella y poderosa sacerdotisa que había muerto por él, la mujer que estaba dispuesta a dejar a un lado su voto de sacerdotisa por él, la joven que decidió darle lo que por años guardo celosamente… la poderosa perla de Shikon… muchos son los hombres y demonios que desean dicha joya… tan preciosa y fuerte que es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, y el deseo de InuYasha era ser humano completo, si bien Kikyo estaba lista para entregar todo, el joven peli plateado no se quedaba atrás, el gustoso iba a sacrificar la única cosa que anhelaba mas en la vida… ser un demonio completo.

Pero eso jamás pudo ser, no fue Naraku ni Subaki quien se interpuso a dicha unión, fue la misma madre naturaleza, la diosa y madre de todas las criaturas que habitan el planeta, a la que alguna vez Kikyo sirvió fielmente, pero dejo en el olvido al momento de conocer a InuYasha, todas las sacerdotisas saben que hay una única regla a la cual seguir fielmente, no importa que, ni como esa regla jamás se puede romper, porque maldito el día que eso pase, porque desgraciada ser la persona que quebrante esa sagrada ley: "_una sacerdotisa debe consagrarse pura para la naturaleza_ _y dejar de ser mujer para convertirse en sierva de la vida" _pero la sacerdotisa Kikyo desobedeció la sagrada ley y el amor que sentía por InuYasha fue maldecido y por consiguiente mato a la sacerdotisa, Naraku fue solo un medio para que la maldición se perpetrara.

Con la muerte de Kikyo y el sueño eterno de InuYasha, se había cumplido el castigo que la maldición dictaba, dando paso a los sentimientos de InuYasha por Aome, sentimientos que estaban más que permitidos, aunque ella tuviera la perla de Shikon en su cuerpo y ahora ella tendría que protegerla, eso no era impedimento para que ella e InuYasha tuvieran una relación, ni siquiera podría interponerse el hecho de que Aome fuera la reencarnación de Kikyo, ya que dentro de sí, ella lleva la pureza de Kikyo, la esencia mágica de una sacerdotisa, pero nunca hiso el voto perpetuo de consagración a la naturaleza así que su amor no tendría oposición alguna… salvo una… Kikyo, quien regreso de la muerte dispuesta a recuperar a InuYasha y llevárselo a la tierra de los muertos. Ella no estaba viva, pero tampoco muerta, ella no tenia corazón, pero sentía amor… un amor enfermizo por el hibrido quien no tenía claro sus sentimientos por ninguna.

Las cosas no mejoraban ahora que Naraku tenía casi todos los fragmentos, en cada combate contra él, el equipo de InuYasha se topaba con la sacerdotisa, cosa que encendía los celos de Aome y por consiguiente las inseguridades de InuYasha. Y por si fuera poco, Koga andaba detrás de Aome declarándole amor eterno.

Por momentos creía que ama ardientemente a Kikyo, pero bastaba una sonrisa de Aome para que se olvidara hasta de su madre, sabía que por Aome sentía amor, sabía que deseaba protegerla con su vida, pero con Kikyo tenía un lazo indestructible: culpabilidad. El hibrido sabia que ella murió por el…. (O a manos de él). Cada vez que pensaba en su felicidad con Aome, la culpa lo invadía y la conciencia oprimía todo sentimiento de amor.

Con esto en mente el joven peli-plateado deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por las pequeñas calles de la aldea. Donde alguna vez vivió Kikyo, recorría una a una las pobres chozas de los aldeanos, todo seguía igual, la calle, las casas, el bosque… todo… el viento soplaba suavemente rozando el cabello del joven, apenas y había dormido, la pena afligía todo su ser… ¿con quién ir?

-perdóname…-musito inconscientemente-perdóname…-el joven había tomado una decisión, ¿cómo? No lo sabía lo único de lo cual era más o menos consiente era de que ya tenía una decisión. Camino apresuradamente hasta la cabaña de Kaede, vio dormir alrededor de lo que hacía varias horas era una fogata a Miroku, quien tenía una mano marcada en el rostro, cortesía de sango quien estaba solo a unos pasos del monje, con Kirara encima de ella, y por último, sus ojos se posaron en Aome, Shippo dormía acurrucado a ella. El peli-plateado se acerco sigilosamente a Aome hasta que llego a ella e inclinándose la despertó de su complaciente sueño.

-InuYasha?- dijo aun adormilada la joven azabache- ¿Qué sucede?...

-acompáñame….-diciendo esto se alejo de ella con el mismo sigilo con el que llego, hasta que desapareció de la cabaña, la joven sin comprender sigilo a ciegas al hibrido hasta el bosque, en el árbol donde hace 50 años fue sellado.

-¿InuYasha….?-la joven no comprendía la actitud del hibrido, pero algo en su corazón le alertaba

-Aome…perdóname…-el corazón de ambos dio un vuelco ante dichas palabras –se que… has estado mal por mi culpa….porque no se que siento por Kikyo…-

-I…InuYasha.- la joven sin saber cómo comenzó a llorar, algo dentro de ella se estaba haciendo añicos.

-y… no es justo para ti….quiero decirte que me enamore de ti…-el joven peli-plateado cayó abruptamente, algo dentro de él le gritaba que se detuviera…pero ya era demasiado tarde.-pero…Kikyo….

-¡BASTA!-grito adolorida la joven-¡NO TIENES QUE DECIR NADA!-la joven comenzó a llorar fuertemente ante el hijo del comandante bestia quien también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Aome yo….

-¡CÁLLATE!...-Exasperada la joven busco refugio reclinándose en el árbol, pero el dolor la quemaba intensamente- se que… tu decisión está hecha…. Hace tiempo te dije que… me permitieras estar a tu lado hasta que decidieras irte con Kikyo….pero- y de nuevo las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero esta vez no venían solas, InuYasha derramaba las suyas ante aquel majestuoso dolor que lo sacudía violentamente-pero… ¡JAMÁS TE PERDONARE!...!NUNCA! ¡TE ATREVISTE A JUGAR CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡ME DISTE FALSAS ILUSIONES!... ¿POR QUE?- la joven estaba a nada de colapsarse, le dolía el corazón, sentía rabia dentro de ella, sentía un odio inmenso por el hibrido, un odio que se iba expandiendo poco a poco.

-Aome…Yo...-

-¡LÁRGATE!-el joven peli-plateado intento acercarse a ella, pero Aome reacciono violentamente y se alejo corriendo, huyendo de él.-tomaste tu decisión….-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos pero con la mirada cargada de rabia-desde ahora…tu para mi… ¡ESTAS MUERTO!- y diciendo esto se alejo a toda velocidad dejando al joven hibrido atónito, algo dentro de él, bramaba que siguiera a Aome, pero no podía, su decisión estaba hecha…

-adiós Aome….te amo….-los susurros del joven fueron las palabras que sellaron su decisión, ya no había marcha atrás, y no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, así que se alejo de la aldea en busca de Kikyo.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la partida de InuYasha, las cosas iban mejorando considerablemente, Shippo entrenaba arduamente. Y el monje había llegado a un acuerdo con sango, se casarían en cuanto Naraku muriera, Aome aprendía como liberar su poder espiritual… pero algo dentro de ella cambio con la partida de InuYasha, cada flecha que lanzaba era generalmente mortífera…pero para los humanos, su dolor, su rencor se veían reflejado en la flecha, su acostumbrada estela rosa se había transformado en un aura maligna, que si Aome se lo proponía podría despedir veneno, sango y Miroku la habían dicho que sería bueno que regresara a su época durante un tiempo…para que se relajara, pero cuando ella intento cruzar el poso, se dio un buen golpee, ya no tenía la capacidad de regresar.

Había intentado por todos los medios, que su poder curativo regresara, pero no lo logro, seguía enojada le daba rabia toda esta situación, el hombre al que ella amaba, por el cual decidió no regresar a su época, la había abandonado por su antepasado. Tenía razones de sobra para estar enojada. Y por si no fuera suficiente Naraku había decidido esconderse, desde hace tres meses que no había rastro de él.

Durante estos tres meses Aome se había enfocado en estudiar todo lo relacionado con las sacerdotisas desde plantas medicinales, hasta hechizos y conjuros, ahora no había comparación entre ella y Kikyo, ambas estaban en igualdad de circunstancias, y como todas las mañanas se dirigía al rio a bañarse. Dejo que el agua inundara cada poro de su piel, y relajara con su inquietante movimiento, cerró los ojos en busca de paz, pero no lo logro, a toda hora InuYasha embargaba su vida, pensaba constantemente en el, en su bella sonrisa, en su ardiente mirada en el abrazador calor que ella solía sentir cuando él la sostenía entre sus brazos…

-BASTA-grito furiosa la azabache, mientras se sumergía en lo más profundo del rio, tratando de apartar cualquier pensamiento de InuYasha.

Al salir del rio contemplo la ropa que desde hace tres meses solía usar, el traje de sacerdotisa, aquel conjunto que había pertenecido a Kikyo. Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla recorriendo un pequeño camino hasta chocar con el suelo, no le importo nada, ni siquiera que ella estuviera desnuda congelándose con el imponente rose del frio viento que acariciaba su piel, nada de eso era importante. Su mirada seguía perdida en aquel traje de sacerdotisa. Se reprimió mentalmente por no haber traído ropa, pero tampoco importaba…

-¡AOME!-los desesperados gritos de sango sacaron a la azabache de sus pensamientos, tomo velozmente el conjunto y se vistió, cuando termino levanto la mano y al sonoro grito bramo:-¡AQUÍ!- levanto la mano para que sango pudiera verla, y en cuanto llego se desplomo en sus brazos.

-¡SANGO!- dijo una Aome asustada

-¡SESSHOMARU!... ¡ESTA AQUÍ!- la exterminadora soltó un gran suspiro-Miroku está haciéndole frente…-la joven no termino de decir nada cuando Aome ya se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña de Kaede por su arco y flecha.-"¿qué querrá Sesshumaru?"- se preguntaba mientras ya con el arco y flechas corría hacia donde provenía un aura demoniaca.

Al llegar ahí encontró a Miroku es posición defensiva, con una mano sobre su rosario listo para quitarlo y succionar lo que sea.

-¡SESSHUMARU!-grito la joven acercándose a Miroku dispuesta a atacar- ¡¿Qué QUIERES?!

El lord del oeste no se inmuto, se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de la defensiva y peligrosidad del monje y de Aome

-quiero ver a InuYasha-dijo tranquilamente-y no me iré hasta no verlo…-sonrió malévolamente-aun si eso significa destruir esta patética aldea.

Aome sintió de nuevo la rabia que la invadía y que se extendía velozmente por su cuerpo- ¡EL NO ESTA AQUÍ!-bramo valientemente, colocando una flecha lista para atacar.- ¡ASÍ QUE VETE!

-jajaja-rio Sesshumaru-creo que no entendiste….dije que no me iría de aquí…. Si no lo….

-¡AHHH…!-Sesshumaru fue interrumpido por el desgarrador grito de Lin, un grito que solo significaba algo… Lin en problemas. Sin importar nada se dirigió hasta Lin a gran velocidad seguido por Aome y Miroku quienes también estaban preocupados.

Al llegar ahí descubrieron a un hombre bastante fuerte, tratando de llevarse a Lin, la pequeña pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Ah-Un, se encontraba imposibilitado, arrojando leves bolas de energía que no lograban hacerle daño alguno Jaken estaba inconsciente, había sufrido un gran golpe por tratar de defender a Lin.

Sesshumaru desenfundo a tokijin pero fue Aome quien acabo con aquel horrible ser lanzando una flecha impregnada de odio, Sesshumaru reconoció que Aome había cambiado ya que esa flecha era diferente, no despedía el aura purificadora, pero poco le importa ya que Lin estaba sana y salva.

-señor Sesshumaru…-grito alegre la pequeña azabache quien corrió en dirección asía su protector- GRACIAS…-

-Te encuentras bien Lin?-pregunto el demonio revisando que la pequeña no tuviera ningún daño. Y no lo había, salvo que el hermoso kimono azul turquesa que él le había regalado estaba bastante rasgado de la cintura para abajo y abierto de ella para arriba.

-si…pero tuve mucho miedo…ese hombre me dijo que….-y la niña se soltó a llorar aferrándose a la pierna de Sesshumaru.

-Lin….silencio. Mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara ¿entendiste?- Sesshumaru cayo los berridos de Lin quien lo miraba aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Lin… ¿te paso algo?-Aome no pudo reprimir su "instinto maternal" y se aproximo a Lin en busca de alguna herida pero al no encontrarla y ver que la niña tenía ganas de llorar pregunto: -¿te ha hecho algo más ese hombre?-temiendo lo terrible y recordando como ese hombre la tocaba y miraba de una forma muy poco honorable.

Lin se limito a esconder la cara entre las piernas de Sesshumaru, algo había pasado. Esta reacción no paso desapercibida, Aome sintió una gran impotencia y volvió a preguntar. –Lin ¿Qué paso?-pero no obtenía respuesta de ella.

-Lin!-bramo Sesshumaru bastante molesto, si ese hombre se atrevió a hacerle algo usaría a colmillo sagrado para revivirlo y haría que sintiera el peor de los dolores…por que la muerte no era castigo suficiente. – ¿QUE TE HISO?

-señor Sesshumaru…-lloriqueo la niña-el me…levanto el kimono….y como yo no me deje…me rompió mi kimono….-todos quedaron impactados Aome acerco a Lin a su pecho y esta se abrazo a ella buscando consuelo, Sesshumaru sin embargo desfundo a colmillo sagrado para revivirlo y hacerle pagar tal atrevimiento.

-! ¡ALTO!- el grito de Aome lo detuvo en seco… deja que Lin termine….o por lo menos permite que me la lleve un momento-Lin seguía llorando desconsoladamente mientras que Aome la protegía con sus brazos.

-Lin… ¿que paso?-la niña apenas y comprendía, pero valientemente se giro asía su amo zafándose de Aome y enjuagando sus lágrimas con el rasgado y roto kimono del cual Sesshumaru se había percatado y dijo:

-el señor Jaken y yo estábamos esperándolo, yo estaba dormida, y no sé cómo paso pero cuando desperté el señor Jaken estaba inconsciente en el piso- hiso una pausa para respirar, aquello le aterraba tener que decirle todo de nuevo era algo doloroso y humillante.-y ese hombre venia así a mí, Ah-Un también estaba en el suelo pero aun así, lo estaba atacando pero no le hacía nada y luego alzo mi kimono….y…lo rompió- la niña trago las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, no obstante Sesshumaru no pudo contener la rabia que lo invadía…ese bastardo se atrevió a tocar a su niña.-y… dijo que sería una buena adquisición…..y dijo que tenía que probarla antes….y rasgo mi kimonooo…..pero a Ah-Un lo ataco cuando iba a tocarme….-la niña soltó en llanto de nuevo buscando la protección de los brazos de Aome, Sesshumaru comenzó a transformarse producto de la rabia hacia aquel ser.

-ALTO SESSHUMARU….-Aome grito pero Sesshumaru no lo hiso caso tan solo termino de desfundar a colmillo de acero para revivirlo- llévate a Lin y a Jaken…-ordeno fríamente mientras su espada reclamaba el alma del cuerpo inerte del hombre.

Aome no se lo pensó dos veces y cogía a Lin en sus brazos y pidió a Miroku se llevara al aun inconsciente Jaken siguiéndoles por detrás el dragón de dos cabezas- adviérteles a los humanos que proteges….que no salgan durante esta noche… ¿entendiste?-Aome asintió ante la orden de Sesshumaru y corrió velozmente hacia la choza de Kaede gritando a su paso la orden de Sesshumaru.

Aome aun sostenía a Lin en brazos, pero ella se había cansado de tanto llorar y se quedo dormida, Jaken hacia ya buen rato que había despertado y permanecía quieto al lado de Lin, todos estaban tensos en cuanto llegaron, el monje explico todo a sango y a la sacerdotisa quienes ayudaron a imponer el toque de queda, el pueblo estaba como desierto, ningún ruido quieto…tan solo se escuchaban los desgarradores gritos de aquel miserable hombre que pedía misericordia de su vida, los terribles gritos llenaron de horror al pueblo entero, menos a Jaken quien ya se había acostumbrado a que su amo tomara venganza de esa forma tan violenta. Y más cuando se trataba de la estabilidad de lin.

Los gritos cesaron y todo volvió a ser calma total, Sesshumaru entro en la cabaña buscando a sus seguidores, tenia manchado de sangre parte de su vestimenta, y tenía un poco más en la cara, pero poco le importaba busco con la mirada a Lin, quien parecía adivinar que su amo vino a buscarlos pues despertó al instante, mientras que Jaken se levanto y tendió la mano a Lin para seguir a su amo.

-Sesshumaru…espera…-esta vez sango detuvo el andar del demonio-creo que Lin debería quedarse aquí esta noche, Jaken aun no se repone del todo del golpee y pues tu dragón está bastante cansado….

-COMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE ASÍ A MI AMO….-reprendió furioso Jaken a sango

-Jaken!-bramo Sesshumaru dirigiéndole una mirada fría al demonio-nos quedaremos hoy…mañana continuaremos….-salió de la cabaña con Lin detrás de él, ante la débil protesta de Aome que Lin ignoro y Jaken solo se limito a seguirlo.

-gracias por todo-dijo Lin antes de desaparecer siguiendo a su amo. Aome y todos ahí se quedaron sorprendidos, por un lado estaba el hecho de que Sesshumaru cuidara con tanta pasión a Lin y por el otro que fuera tanto el cariño que sentía que estaba dispuesto a esperar, incluso olvido el motivo de su "visita".

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Lin dejo la cabaña, Aome no había logrado conciliar el sueño, en su mente aun estaba la imagen de Lin llorando por lo que había sucedo, sintió remordimiento por no haberla ayudado mas, así que se levanto sin hacer ruido alguno y dejo la cabaña en busca de Sesshumaru, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a los 4 (Sesshumaru, Lin, Jaken y ah-un) dormidos plácidamente afuera de la choza, le enterneció ver como Jaken se aferraba al dragón, pero le sorprendió ver que Lin estaba muy cerca de Sesshumaru, este la rodeaba con su brazo derecho (el único que tiene) protegiéndola, y cubriéndola del frio con su estola, la pequeña dormía tranquilamente, cualquiera diría que no sufrió nada, se veía tan calmada.

-¿que quieres?-dijo el lord del oeste sin abrir los ojos

-yo…-Aome se sorprendió muchísimo, se sentía avergonzada pero afronto valientemente al demonio-quiero hablar con Lin….es que hay algo que le tengo que decir.

-será en otra ocasión…en cuanto salga el sol nos marcharemos…-el demonio seguía sin moverse, pero Lin había comenzado a despertar ante tal alboroto.

-Sesshumaru… esto es importante…. Lin debe saber que fue lo que paso….

-no tengo motivo alguno por el cual quedarme…el mediocre de mi medio hermano no está, así que me marcho.-dijo firmemente el demonio

Aome se acerco un poco quedando a escasos dos pasos de él, ignorando por completo al demonio verde, Lin ya había despertado. Pero decidió no entrometerse en la plática.

-ella debería quedarse aquí… no está bien que conviva tanto con los demonios, ella es una mujer...sé que aun es pequeña …pero ...Pronto será una mujer….y habrá cosas que tu no sabrás como explicarle, ni tu ni Jaken sabrán como decirle ciertas cosas…-Aome espero para que sus palabras alteraran la pose de Sesshumaru pero no lo logro.-ella debe quedarse aquí, si va contigo corre mas riesgo de que le sucedan cosas como….-no quiso terminar la frase por respeto a Lin

-jajaja-rio por debajo burlonamente Sesshumaru-dices que a mi lado correrá riesgos como ese, te recuerdo humana tonta que lo que le paso lo hiso un asqueroso humano, en tu aldea, ¿Qué ella corre peligro conmigo?... ja….-Aome vio desvanecida toda posibilidad de salir victoriosa de esta discusión-sin embargo, tienes razón, habrá cosas que yo no le podre explicar a Lin, cuando ella crezca…

-NOOOOO!-Lin dejo de fingir que estaba dormida e intervino en la discusión, pensando que su amo estaba cediendo ante la petición de Aome-NOOO….por favor señor Sesshumaru no me deje aquí….seré una niña buena…me portare bien…. No hare enojar al señor Jaken y no me subiere a ah-un pero no me deje con ellos…lléveme…ellos son malos…por favor-Lin lloraba mientras que Sesshumaru la contemplaba con una expresión poco familiar en él: comprensión.

-ya la has escuchado….ella no quiere quedarse…-él seguía manteniendo un tono firme y frio, pero en ningún momento miro a Aome a los ojos, además de que jamás dejaría a Lin en una aldea humana, son demasiados los peligros que ella podría correr, además de que a Sesshomaru le agradaba bastante la compañía de Lin.

Los continuos sollozos de Lin lograron que Jaken y ah-un se despertaran sobresaltados, pensando que la pequeña estaba en peligro, pero se tranquilizaron al instante al ver a Sesshumaru a su lado.

-¡LIN!-grito Jaken- ¡YA CÁLLATE!-el pequeño demonio se arrepintió cuando se percato de la mirada asesina que Sesshumaru le mandaba, así que solo se limito a intentar dormir, eso claro sin Lin dejaba de llorar. Los constantes lloriqueos de Lin fueron cediendo poco a poco, la niña lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, incluso con más energía de la que su pequeño cuerpo tenia, pero poco le importaba eso, no quería alejarse de Sesshumaru y él aunque nunca lo admitiría, tampoco quería dejarla aquí.

-¡LIN!-Sesshumaru cerró los ojos, como intentando conciliar el sueño-deja de llorar…descansa mañana continuaremos nuestro viaje…-con esta orden del primogénito del comandante bestia, los gemidos de Lin cesaron por completo y volviendo a su lugar junto a su amo, se dispuso a retomar su sueño donde lo dejo, no sin antes decirle a Aome "buenas noches". la joven se quedo atónita, nunca antes había visto a alguien como Lin, de sobra sabía que había hombres malos, y que no todos los demonios son crueles como toda la gente piensa, sin embargo le preocupaba mucho la actitud de la pequeña, no estaba bien que odiara a los de su especie.

-Sesshomaru…antes de que ustedes partan…me gustaría hablar a solas contigo…-Aome miro fijo a Sesshomaru, pero él seguía sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-¿Qué quieres?-reprocho el demonio

-yo solo….no es bueno que…hay que hablar en otra parte…sígueme por favor…-Aome susurro y camino esperanzada de que Sesshomaru la siguiera, atenta a toda ruido que apoyara su esperanza noto que Sesshomaru se puso de pie para seguirla.

Aome camino hasta el árbol donde Inuyasha fue sellado y dónde lo vio por vez última, no pudo evitar reprimir un suspiro de genuino dolor ante tan cruel recuerdo.

-bien…ahora ¿que es lo que quieres?-el demonio mantenía una postura firme y fría ante ella.

-lin…-Aome comenzó que un discurso que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente convincente para ablandar el duro corazón del demonio. Ante la mención del nombre de su protegida Sesshomaru adopto una postura defensiva, sabía lo que Aome le diría.

-ella es….humana…algún día ella querrá casarse….y al pasar el tiempo ella morirá… ¿lo sabes? puede que creas que ella es como tu mascota…pero si algún día la dejas, ella sufrirá…- Aome espero respuesta del demonio, y al no conseguirla prosiguió-a tu lado…ella tiene que pasar por situaciones que no pasaría en una aldea…además de que pasa hambre y frio…y muy pronto ese kimono ya no le quedara…-Aome sintió la vergüenza en su rostro, le apenaba demasiado hablar de esto con Sesshomaru pero era necesario, se había percatado de que el kimono de Lin era corto y pues solo dios había cuando volvería a tener otro.

-escucha bien…odio repetir las cosas dos veces…-el lord del oeste abrió los ojos y los clavo en Aome-lin no sufrirá hambre o frio a mi lado, y si ese kimono ya no le queda tiene mil mas para ponerse, y respecto a lo de casarse… ella siempre ha sido libre de elegir, si ella elige seguir conmigo ni la vejez ni la muerte se lo impedirán- el joven señor del oeste seguía con la mirada en los ojos de Aome, tenía una expresión de amenaza-yo no soy Inuyasha…yo nunca dejare a lin-diciendo esto emprendió camino hacia sus acompañantes dejando atrás a una Aome con el corazón destrozado a causa de sus palabras.

**EL PODER ESPIRITUAL**

Aome despertó acostada en al árbol que durante 50 años retuvo a Inuyasha, le dolían las piernas y la cabeza la iba a estallar, apenas y era consciente de otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Sesshomaru, como pudo se levanto y corrió hacia la aldea, tenía la esperanza de alcanzar a Sesshomaru antes de que este se fuera, volvería a insistir, estaba decidida a proteger a lin, en el fondo Aome sabía que si deseaba a Lin a su lado era para que sufriera lo mismo que ella.

al llegar a la cabaña su sorpresa fue tan grata al encontrar a Jaken Lin y Kaede desayunando, sintió una gran alegría, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención al notar que Lin ya no traía el rasgado kimono de ayer si no un traje de sacerdotisa que de seguro perteneció a Kaede.

-buenos días señorita Aome.-dijo Lin quien se metía un pedazo de pan a la boca mientras que Jaken solo se limitaba a mirar receloso el lugar.

-que bueno que siguen aquí….-dijo Aome tomando asiento al lado de lin, pero rápidamente fue separada por Jaken, el pequeño demonio verde fulmino con la mirada a Aome.

-si…el señor Sesshomaru dijo que regresaría pronto…-dijo Lin pasando por alto la actitud del demonio verde

-oye lin…-dijo Aome-que te parece si tomas un baño en el rio…

-gracias señorita Aome…pero ya me he bañado…anoche el señor Sesshomaru me dijo que lo hiciera-

-así es-dijo Kaede acercando un plato de comida a Aome.-Jaken me despertó en la noche y me pidió que acompañara a Lin al rio-Aome sintió una leve opresión en el pecho puesto que sus intentos por hablar a solas con Lin se esfumaron.

-¡oye lin!-grito Shippo entrando en la cabaña…. -¿quieres jugar?- el zorrito traía una enorme pelota que Aome le había traído de su época, la meneaba de un lado a otro, obteniendo la atención de la niña

-¿puedo señor Jaken?-la niña miro a Jaken con ojos de cachorra y este asintió no sin antes decirle que no se alejaran mucho de la cabaña.

Cuando se quedaron solo los tres Aome no pudo contener la curiosidad, hacia ya un mes que había escuchado el rumor de que Sesshomaru no solo era el demonio mas fuerte sino que además era el señor de todas las tierras del oeste y por consiguiente era el dueño de diversos castillos.

-oye Jaken…-

-¿que?-respondió malhumorado, Sesshomaru le conto lo que Aome trataba de hacer, sintió una rabia en su interior hacia aquella humana que intentaba separarlos de lin

-el kimono que ayer traía lin…era muy bonito… ¿de dónde lo sacaron?-Aome decidió usar la inteligencia suprema de toda mujer para conseguir la información que quería y usando el asunto del kimono sería una buena manera de hacerlo.

-fue un regalo de lady Irasue para lin-el demonio no dejaba el recelo a un lado

-lady Irasue? ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Kaede

-la señora de las tierras del oeste…la madre de mi amo.-

-¡QUE!-dijeron ambas mujeres al unisonido

-que humanas tan escandalosas-

-dime Jaken-dijo Aome recuperándose del tremendo susto-es la madre de Sesshomaru?

-¡QUE SI!- el pobre demonio ya se había alterado ante tanta estupideces

-ella…-Aome dudo por un instante pero decido seguir firme en su propósito y dejar a un lado la sorprendente noticia de la madre de Sesshomaru.-ella debe de querer a lin, para regalarle un kimono tan caro como ese.

-mmm…pues no sé si la quiera…pero últimamente le hace muchos regalos...ella y mi amo también

-¿que clase de regalos?

-bueno pues… hace un mes lady Irasue mando a que se le dispusiera una gran habitación en cada uno de los castillos y mi amo ordeno una gran habitación llena de juguetes para ella. Sin mencionar la gran cantidad de kimonos y zapatillas que tiene en cada palacio.

-entonces Sesshomaru tiene mucho dinero…-Aome dirigía un interrogatorio y Kaede percatándose de la intención de la azabache abandono la choza.

-así es...mi amo no solo es el mas fuerte sino también el mas poderoso, en este planeta no hay lugar donde mi amo no tenga un magnifico castillo, al ser el único heredero de lady Irasue y el primogénito del señor Inu no Taisho el heredara gran parte de las tierras del oeste.

-pero Lin –Aome no pudo reprimir mas sus sentimientos y dejo a su boca hablar sola, Jaken se dio cuenta de la conversación y prosiguió

-mi amo, me dijo cuál es tu intención, Lin no se irá contigo nunca…su lugar es al lado de mi amo…lady Irasue lo ha dicho…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...ella es humana….morirá

-en eso te equivocas….la señora Irasue ya ….-Jaken callo repentinamente maldiciéndose por dentro por haber cometido tan garrafal error, sin embrago las cosas ya estaban hechas y no podía retractarse, lady Irasue seguro lo mataría si se enteraba, y su amo… bueno él lo reviviría para solo matarlo de nuevo.-

-¿que dijiste? –Aome se sorprendió y aun mas curiosa volvió a preguntar al ver que Jaken no le respondía, sin embargo el demonio ya había dicho demasiado, y no volvería a hablar, no podía permitirse que Lin lo escuchara y ataviara a su amo con tantas preguntas.

Aome no desistía, y contantemente le preguntaba a Jaken que había querido decir, pero solo recibía o regaños e insultos o un penetrante silencio, pronto Aome comenzó a perder la paciencia e incluso llego a amenazar a Jaken, pero este fiel a su silencio se limitaba solo a observar que Lin estuviera bien.

Lin, Shippo y Kirara, jugaban sin cesar con la hermosa pelota que Aome le regalo a Shippo, Lin miraba maravillada aquel extraño objeto que en su vida había visto, le parecía simplemente maravilloso como rebotaba y se movía con tan graciosa agilidad, no era pesado como las pelotas tradicionales, y si golpeaba alguna parte de su cuerpo no le dolía, en definitiva ni Sesshomaru ni lady Irasue le había regalo un juguete tan hermoso como ese. Aunque tenía cientos de juguetes más de los que realmente necesitaba, algo en esa pelota le cautivo, era mágica ante sus ojos.

Sesshomaru observaba a Lin desde lejos, veía como la niña jugaba absorta a su presencia por un segundo considero la proposición de Aome en dejarla, pero ese pensamiento se alejo rápidamente de su interior al notar que la pequeña niña corría en dirección a él, dejando a un lado a sus compañeros de juego.

-¡SEÑOR SESSHOMARUUU!-el demonio siguió su paso hasta detenerse ante ella, vio en sus ojos la admiración que Lin sentía hacia él.

-lin… ¿te has portado bien?

-si señor…-respondió Lin con un tono inocente, sabia o al menos ella creía que si desobedecía alguna orden de Jaken o de Sesshomaru, la dejarían con los humanos, así que desde esa mañana se decidió a obedecer las órdenes de ellos, y ser una niña buena.

Sesshomaru ya no dijo nada, solo se limito a entregar una especia de fondo color blanco, un precioso kimono rosa a Lin y un par de sandalias, el kimono tenía varios estampados florares y tenía el Obi color verde, las sandalias era del mejor material lo mismo que el kimono, que tenia seda pura e hilos de plata y oro adornando los estampados florares. Sesshomaru también le entrego un grueso abrigo de un tono de rosa mas claro, también traía consigo un pequeño cofre que estaba a punto de entregar a lin, pero tanto Shippo como él se percataron de que Lin ya traía demasiado ocupadas sus manos, así que en un acto de extrema valentía Shippo se acerco a Lin y le ofreció su ayuda. Antes de que la niña pudiera decir algo Sesshomaru le quito toda la ropa y se la da al zorrito mientras que a Lin solo le dio el cofre.

-lin….date prisa... dile a la humana que te ayude a ponértelo…-fue todo lo que dijo Sesshomaru, Lin no perdió segundo alguno y se encamino a toda velocidad hacia la choza de Kaede junto al pobre zorrito quien traía lo mas pesado y apenas se podía levantar, de no haber sido por la ayuda de Kirara el camino hacia la choza hubiera sido eterno.

-señorita Aome….-dijo Lin entrando rápidamente seguida por el cansado Shippo

-¿Qué sucede lin?-Aome perdió la compostura al notar que Lin llegaba rápidamente se levanto no sin antes mandar una furiosa mirada asía el demonio verde, por no haberle dado la información que necesitaba.- ¿y esa ropa Lin?

-el señor Sesshomaru me la dio…dijo que me diera prisa y que usted me ayudara a vestirme…. ¿podría hacerlo?- la mirada de Lin cautivo el encadenado corazón de Aome algo dentro de ella reacción y por un momento su aura curativa y purificadora había vuelto a ella.

-claro Lin...-Aome miro a Jaken y este interpreto la mirada como un "sal de aquí" y sin decir nada salió al encuentro de su amo, seguido por Shippo quien salió a toda velocidad en busca de la pelota, solo Kirara se quedo en la cabaña además de Aome y lin, la pequeña demonio se acercaba cariñosamente a Lin mientras que ella solo reía. Aome saco toda la ropa que Sesshomaru le había conseguido, así pues sacudió el fondo con el fin de desarrugarlo mientras pidió a Lin que cerrara la puerta de la cabaña y todas las ventanas, luego extendió el kimono, mientras Lin se quitaba la ropa de sacerdotisa, cuando por fin se desembarazo de todo el conjunto, Aome le coloco amorosamente el fondo, luego el kimono apretando levemente el Obi siguiendo las instrucciones de Lin. Ciertamente Aome tenía cierta experiencia con los kimonos, tenia uno guardado que InuYasha le había regalado, pero no era tan fino como el que Lin traía, cuando termino le ayudo a colocarse las sandalias, pero algo la detuvo se percato del cofre que Sesshomaru le había dado y la curiosidad pudo mas.-oye lin…. ¿Qué hay en el cofre?

-mmm….-lin se ponía la otra sandalia pero le era muy difícil hacerlo hacia años que solía andar descalza y ahora ponerse algo en los pies le incomodaba. Aome tomo el cofre y pidió permiso a Lin para abrirlo, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el cofre tenia dentro un hermoso cepillo de plata, una preciosa peineta con seguramente diamantes adornándole, varios listones de colores, un hermoso collar de oro blanco con un diamante en forma de media luna, y varias pulsera de diversos colores, Lin no perdió el tiempo y dio la espalda a Aome, dando a entender que le cepillara el hermoso cabello negro.

Aome recupero la cabeza y comenzó a cepillarla, la peino usando la peineta como adorno central y cuando iba a colocarle las pulseras, Lin negó con la cabeza, y solo se coloco el dije.

-muchas gracias señorita Aome-ya lucia hermosa, aunque para sus tiernos 10 años era demasiado joven para saberlo, Aome quería preguntar de donde había sacado Sesshomaru todas estas cosas, pero no le dio tiempo pues Lin ya se había colocado el abrigo y tomando el cofre con sus manos izo una reverencia volviendo a agradecer todos los cuidados y favores que había recibido.

Cuando se disponía a dejar la cabaña Shippo se apareció ante ella, con la pelota en las manos, como un regalo de despedida, a cambio Lin le otorgo una de sus más sinceras y hermosas sonrisas, las sonrisas que hacía que Sesshomaru sonriera (a solas, cuando recordaba como Lin le sonreía).

-Lin-la llamo la voz de su señor, la niña volteo y se encontró con las tres (Sesshomaru, Jaken y ah-un) muy cerca de la caballa, corrió hacia ellos, y como de costumbre monto al dragón despidiéndose a si de todos en la aldea.

Aome veía con tristeza como Lin se alejaba, sintió en su corazón como la tristeza volvía a llegar, sintió como su poder espiritual nuevamente se tornaba en odio, pero que podía hacer, su corazón necesitaba amor, necesitaba a InuYasha.

InuYasha se paseaba ansiosamente por el bosque, hacia ya varios meses que había dejado a Aome, su corazón a cada instante le reprochaba la decisión que tomo, pero yo estaba hecha. Se paro repentinamente al notar la presencia de kikyo que se acercaba a él y las serpientes cazadoras de kikyo apoyaban la deducción de InuYasha, al cabo de unos segundos kikyo apareció entre la maleza, tría consigo comida para el hibrido además de otras cosas.

-hola querido… ¿me estabas esperando? ¡Que lindo gesto de tu parte!- automáticamente InuYasha esbozo una sonrisa, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo cada vez que kikyo estaba cerca, algo en el le inducia a demostrarle su amor, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo que sentía por ella era amor. Muchas veces se cuestiono sus sentimientos por Aome y por kikyo, pero jamás logro dejar en claro nada, por Aome sentía amor de eso estaba seguro, pero por kikyo….eso le incomodaba.

-¿a dónde has ido?-dijo InuYasha alejando todo pensamiento de Aome de su mente- me desperté y no te vi a mi lado….

-fui al pueblo que está cerca de aquí-dijo kikyo enseñando todo lo que traía-espero que te guste lo que conseguí…

-tardaste demasiado….-reprocho el hibrido ayudando a kikyo con las pesadas bolsas que traía

-bueno lo que sucedió es que durante mi estadía en el pueblo tuve que ayudar a varios enfermos…-la actitud de kikyo cambio sorpresivamente, había algo de nerviosismo en su voz, cosa que para que InuYasha paso desapercibida- después de todo ese es mi trabajo como sacerdotisa.-el nerviosismo se esfumo de su voz y fue suplantado por el sarcasmo.

-mmm….-gruño InuYasha ante la respuesta de la **Miko **–vamos regresemos….-

-si….veras que te preparare algo delicioso con esto….-kikyo tomo del brazo a InuYasha y se encaminaron al que por los últimos meses había sido su refugio.

InuYasha ignoraba muchas cosas acerca de su compañera, había un lado oscuro dentro de ella, sin embrago aunque se percatara de este lado oscuro, él no haría nada. La ignorancia es la peor de las tragedias, la mayor de las artimañas y kikyo se aprovechaba de ella a cada instante.

Esa mañana kikyo no se entretuvo curando enfermos, salió en busca de Naraku, pero no para exterminarlo, si no para anunciarle que su parte del trato ya estaba hecha, que ahora solo dependía de él.

**FLASH BACK**

Kikyo se encontraba dormida plácidamente entre los brazos de InuYasha, sentía su profunda respiración en su cuello y su cálido aliento calentando su cuerpo, jamás se había sentido tan dichosa y plena, sin embargo esa felicidad se vio perturbada al ver que una de sus serpientes cazadora de almas se acercaba a ella, se desembarazo del brazo de InuYasha y salió lo mas sigilosamente posible, no quería despertarlo, ese sería un gran error, salió a toda velocidad de la cueva, al encuentro de la serpiente.

-¿Qué sucede?-kikyo se mantenía nerviosa por miedo a que InuYasha se despertara y descubriera todo

La serpiente le hiso la seña de que la siguiera, y así lo hizo al llegar a su destino Naraku ya la esperaba, kikyo no se impaciento, solo rogaba que InuYasha no se despertara.

-bien kikyo…veo que cumpliste tu palabra… -

-Naraku… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-quería cerciorarme de que tu parte del trato se hubiera cumplido….-Naraku se acerco peligrosamente a ella, pero kikyo no se inmuto, sabia de ante mano que Naraku no se atrevería a lastimarla.

-pues mi parte está hecha….-kikyo saco un pedazo de la perla de Shikon-toma…ya no necesito esto…-Naraku lo acepto y lo fundió rápidamente en su interior.

-me alegro…por un momento creí que no sería capaz de hacer el complicado hechizo de atracción, InuYasha no es tan débil como creemos, y al parecer no tan listo…se dejo encantar por ti, su mente débil se convenció de que te amaba…pero realmente ama a Aome….fue tan fácil engañarlo….

-es todo lo que tenias que decirme Naraku…-kikyo estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero el brazo de Naraku la detuvo, el solo roce de su piel la quemaba, pero no de una forma desagradable.

-te alegrara saber que a raíz del abandono de InuYasha , el poder espiritual de Aome casi desapareció, se ha esfumado de ella, y el que tiene no le es suficiente para matarme. Si ella me lanza una flecha lejos de herirme me fortalece….ahora lanza flechas impregnadas de odio…un veneno sin duda poderoso

-es todo Naraku…..-kikyo trato de deshacerse de la mano de Naraku pero no lo logro.

-dime una última cosa antes de irme….como supiste que el poder de Aome disminuiría al alejarla de InuYasha-

-muy fácil, todas las sacerdotisas son capaces de enfocar su aura en su arma, el arma puede ser cualquier cosa, desde una espada, un arco o una roca incluso, pero debe de haber una especie de conexión con el arma, en mi caso el arco, que fue un regalo de mis padres antes de morir. El aura que se enfoca va conectada a los sentimientos, siempre es así, el corazón de una Miko es vital para poder atacar, si este se rompe, los ataques serán débiles, y al contrario si este siente un infinito amor, el ataque será mortal. Los sentimientos influyen en todo lo que nosotras hacemos, y en el caso de Aome ella es mi reencarnación, por lo tanto tiene esencia de sacerdotisa dentro de ella, cada flecha que ella lanza debe estar constituida por 8 cosas, el valor para defender, la amistad para proteger, el conocimiento de su fortaleza, la pureza de su alma, la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, la esperanza para ver la respuesta, la luz que alumbra al corazón, y el amor por tus seres queridos.

De estas 8 cosas 3 son fundamentales, son la base del ataque, sin ellas no existen las otras 5, el amor la luz y la esperanza, la esperanza se encarga de mantener viva a la luz, la luz a su vez tiene que mantener alumbrado al corazón para que alcance así la máxima expresión de todo su ser: el amor. Si alguna de estas cosas falla el corazón se verá sumergido en una profunda oscuridad, y no tendrá el valor de enfrentar sus miedos, ni podrá proteger a quienes ama, le será imposible conocer su fortaleza, y la pureza de su alma se verá corrompida, y por la tanto sus sentimientos no serán sinceros.

Cuando InuYasha dejo a Aome su esencia mágica se transformo, el odio izo sucumbir a su corazón a las tinieblas de la rabia, en esa situación no puede producir un aura purificadora, al contrario si ese odio sigue creciendo producirá veneno…si es que no lo ha hecho ya…eso para ti será ventajoso porque tu estas hecho de veneno.

-excelente….-Naraku sonrió maliciosamente

-ahora tu única preocupación es Sesshomaru y el monje Miroku

-por Miroku no hay de que preocuparse, ha absorbido gran cantidad de veneno y pronto morirá, pero Sesshomaru es otra historia.

-que tengas mucha suerte, ahora si no me necesitas mas….

-espera kikyo…dime que puedo hacer con Sesshomaru-

-el hermano de InuYasha es otro nivel, pudo entrar al monte de las animas y su habilidad casi no se vio afectada, las flechas sagradas no sirven contra él, tu veneno ni siquiera puede desintegrar uno solo de sus cabellos, además de que tiene un arma sanadora, una espada que nunca permitirá que su dueño muera, a menos claro que su nombre este escrito en el libro de la muerte, pero según rumores su madre es la guardiana de ese libro.

-entonces…. ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer con él?

-podrías lanzarle una maldición…pero….

-pero ¿Qué?

-no hay nadie tan poderoso

-kikyo...tu podrías hacerlo…

-olvídalo Naraku…me desintegraría con tan solo pensar en la maldición, además de que Asuna lo protege…

-¿Asuna?

-una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, la reencarnación de Tsukoyomi, la más poderosa de las sacerdotisas. Ella sin duda podría aniquilarte.

-creo que le hare una visita ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

-olvídalo….nadie sabe donde está, además de que hace 50 años que escuche su nombre…quizás este muerta…

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-cuando lance el conjuro contra InuYasha, tuve que meterme en su cabeza para asegurarme de que me eligiera a mí, en sus recuerdos mas recientes saque la información de Sesshomaru y bueno respecto a Asuna y tsukoyomi cuando yo apenas era una aprendiz….mi maestra dijo que yo tal vez podría ser la reencarnación de Asuna, ese momento ella pensaba que Asuna estaba muerta y por eso puso todas sus esperanzas en mi, así que me conto toda la historia de tsukoyomi y de su fiel servicio a la casa de la luna, ella me explico que lady Irasue era la soberana de todas estas tierra, y que su hijo pronto la sucedería, y que ellos pertenecían a ese poderoso clan de la luna, pero pocos años después me entere de que Asuna vivía.

-¿InuYasha sabrá algo acerca de dónde puede estar el castillo de esa tal Irasue?

-no…en sus recuerdos no vi nada, el no sabe sobre la existencia de la madre de Sesshomaru….pero…te aconsejo que no te metas con ella, escuche rumores de que es muy poderosa, no en vano es la soberana de las tierras del oeste, no podrías entrar a su castillo sin quedar hecho pedazos por su ejército….

-tu…podrías hacer un hechizo de localización….para encontrarla….

-no….para empezar ni siquiera sé cómo es….no tengo nada que le pertenezca

-entiendo….

-te deseo buena suerte…..la necesitaras Sesshomaru no es un enemigo fácil de vencer….de hecho creo que no ganaras…-le bella sacerdotisa sonrió sarcásticamente mientras quitaba la mano de Naraku de su brazo.

-disfruta el amor robado de InuYasha…..un amor que por derecho jamás será tuyo….-el demonio se alejo seguido por su sequito de insectos dejando abrumada a kikyo…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

InuYasha trago todas y cada una de las mentiras de kikyo, aunque en el fondo dudaba de ella, por alguna extraña razón no podía revelarse, se sentía atado a ella y las cadenas eran demasiado pesadas como para levantarlas… el único consuelo en su sombría soledad era el recuerdo cálido de Aome…

Un nuevo comienzo…un equipo un poco extraño

Aome reposaba tranquilamente en el pasto, hoy era un día de poco movimiento, solo tuvo que ver a un niño enferme de la aldea, nada grave, habían pasados casi tres días desde la visita de lin y Sesshomaru, y no había sido sino hasta ese momento que se pregunto el motivo de tan amena visita por parte de Sesshomaru, el reclamaba ver a InuYasha… ¿pero para que?...la Miko trato de alejar ese nombre de su memoria, se había jurado que jamás volvería a pensar en el….pero le era imposible….todo en la aldea se lo recordaba…todo…

-¡señorita Aome!-grito Miroku un tanto alarmado, venia a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Miroku..?

.-Kirara vio a lo lejos a los insectos de Naraku…. Sango esta siguiéndolos será mejor darnos prisa….

-si…-Aome corrió con Miroku adentrándose al bosque, la molesta ropa de sacerdotisa le hacia muy difícil poder moverse con libertad, estuvo apunto de tropezar varias veces, pero eso no le impedía seguirle el paso a Miroku.

Pronto vieron a sango montada en Kirara, y delante de ella, a un distancia prudente a los insectos de Naraku, la exterminadora bajo para que Aome subiera y así la persecución siguiera….

-espero que esta vez halla una pista del paradero de Naraku…-dijo el monje corriendo debajo de las mujeres..

-me alegra saber que Shippo no nos acompaña….tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Aome manteniendo la mirada fija en los insectos….

Los insectos descendieron poco a poco, hasta llega a una aldea, Aome y los demás iban detrás de ellos, pero al percatarse de donde se encontraron no pudieron mas que sorprenderse inmensamente. La aldea estaba totalmente devastada, había heridos por doquier niños llorando…Aome sintió que su corazón se agitaba violentamente ante tal espectáculo.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-pregunto Miroku

Un señor de avanzada edad cubierto pos sangre se acerco al grupo para rogarles por su ayuda, Miroku solo asintió con la cabeza mirando a sus dos compañeras que lo apoyaron. El hombre vio con gran alegría a Aome al ser una sacerdotisa y a sango no pudo mas a alabarla por su condición de exterminadora.

El hombre les conto que un gigantesco ogro había destruido la aldea, y amenazo con volver esta tarde, el ejercito del pueblo quedo aniquilado con solo un respiro del ogro, y la sacerdotisa quien fue la que mas batalla le dio quedo gravemente lastimada por tratar de defender a su pueblo del caos.

-es por eso que pedimos su ayuda…ustedes señoritas..podran aniquilarlo….-dijo el viejo señalando a sango y Aome y pasando por alto la presencia de Miroku

-lo haremos….

-señorita kikyo….!-grito auforica una voz femenina al ver a Aome…- ¡señorita kikyo….que alegria!

Aome sintió estallar su corazón cuando alguien menciono el nombre de la mujer que le había quitado al ser que ella amaba.-yo….no…-Aome no pudo terminar la frase cuando a sus brazos llego aquella mujer que la había confundió, Aome noto que ella también era una sacerdotisa era muy bonita tenia un largo cabello plateado a causa de la edad y sus ojos era azules como el mar.

-yo…no soy la sacerdotisa kikyo….-dijo amargamente alejando a la anciana de sus brazos.

-pero…son tan parecidas…. Pero claro que no eres kikyo….ella murió hace años-medito la anciana-tu….debes su reencarnación….su esencia…es casi la misma de hace 50 años….pero….tienes oscuridad en ti….

Aome reflexiono abrumada mente las palabras de la anciana, tenia razón…-mi nombre es Aome….-esbozo tímidamente una sonrisa.

-yo soy…Sayuri…la sacerdotisa del pueblo-la mujer estaba gravemente lesionada del estomago, tenia sangre por doquier y su pálido semblante reflejaba la cara de la muerte.-Naraku…-dijo antes de caer desmayada en brazos de Aome.

las horas pasaban escasamente Aome trataba de curar la heridas de la sacerdotisa, Miroku como siempre cortejando a cuanta dama soltera y hermosa se le ponía en frente claro que bajo la celosa mirada de sango que no lo dejaba ir mas allá de un "disculpe señorita" ya que siempre que lo hacia el gran boomerang se posicionaba ferozmente en su cabeza dejándolo e el suelo.

-ahhh…-se quejo Sayuri, Aome había curado lo mejor que pudo las heridas.- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-tranquila… esta en el pueblo… estamos en una tienda provisional que construyeron los aldeanos con mantas…

-Naraku… él…-Sayuri rompió en llanto no podía mas que lamentar la perdida de varios hombres que le hicieron frente a Naraku.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

-ese demonio llamado Naraku vino en busca de Asuna….

-¿Asuna?-Aome en su vida había escuchado ese nombre, pero debe de ser alguien importante, pues Naraku andaba tras ella.

-Asuna es una poderosa sacerdotisa, ella puede acabar con cualquier ser, vivió aquí por 5 años y después de fue, Naraku vino por ella, quería matarla…pero cuando no la encontró comenzó a destruirlo todo- hizo una pausa para evitar llorar- al ver que no estaba aquí y que ninguno de nosotros sabia nada de ella se marcho…

-si esto es así… debemos encontrar a esa sacerdotisa… y advertirla. ¿Dónde está?

-hace años que nadie sabe de ella, yo apenas y era una cría cuando ella se marcho… lo único que se es que ella fue solicitada por alguien muy poderoso. Sin embargo nadie sabe por quien, el único que debe saber es Kiba… cuando se llevaron a su hermana el tenia mas o menos 15 años…-la Miko dio instrucciones precisas de donde encontrar la cabaña de Kiba, dijo que desde hace años ella no lo veía y que era muy poco probable que el estuviera vivo, a pesar de esto Aome junto con sango y Miroku tomaron camino hacia la cabaña.

Había caminado por mas de tres horas, según la anciana no deberían estar lejos, ya estaban bastante adentrados en el bosque, ya empezaban a desesperar, hasta que a lo lejos vieron una cabaña en muy mal estado, parecía que por años nadie había habitado, se apresuraron cautelosamente hasta ella, hasta que vieron a un anciano en el umbral de la casa con espada en mano dispuesto a atacar.

-¿Qué desean?-bramo el anciano, su ropa delataba su condición de pobreza, Aome sintió una profunda tristeza al ver a ese hombre en tal estado, su ronca voz cohibida baja el peso de los años erizo la piel de el joven monje quien se escondió detrás de la fuerte exterminadora.

-buscamos a Asuna…-la mirada del viejo se perdió en la profunda tristeza de aquel nombre, su pequeña hermana, ala que hacia años que no veía.

-ella….-el anciano sintió parar su corazón, no tenia palabras para describir lo que paso.-ella no esta aquí…. ¡Largo!

-¿sabe donde esta…? La necesitamos.-sango lo miro a los ojos y algo en ella hizo que el hombre recordara a su hermana.

-te pareces tanto a ella.- el hombre señalo a sango, bajo la celosa mirada de Miroku quien pensaba en lo pervertido del anciano.

-por favor…-exclamo Aome- es urgente…

-ella fue llevada al palacio de la señora del oeste hace muchos años, cuando era una niña. No sé en donde está dicho castillo, solo se que esta muerta.

-¿Qué paso?-sango se aproximo mas al anciano para que le explicara.

-desde que ella era una niña, siempre fue muy torpe pero deseaba ser una sacerdotisa, tenia una determinación inquebrantable, aunque era muy débil y enfermiza constantemente la molestaban por eso… pero un día lady Irasue llego por ella, dijo que era la reencarnación de tsukoyomi, la sacerdotisa mas poderosa de todas, se la llevo con ella y desde ahí no había vuelto a saber de ella, hasta que ella murió, y ahí supe que tenia dos hijos, un hijo varón y una niña, el joven se quedo con su padre, el señor feudal de un pueblo cercano al castillo, y la niña se quedo con la señora del oeste al servicio de la casa de la luna, ella ocupara el lugar de su madre…-callo súbitamente no sabia que mas decir y las palabras salieron-ahora váyanse-y diciendo eso se metió a su casa llorando y sumergiéndose en su tristeza.

-¿en donde queda el pueblo que esta cerca del castillo?

-no lo se… nunca he visto a esos niños… lo único que se, es que esta cerca del castillo preferido de el lord del oeste, del señor inunotaisho.

Aome cayo en seco, su corazón latió con mas fuerza al escuchar aquel nombre, el nombre del padre de InuYasha. Reprimió cada una de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, se despidió del anciano , tomo rumbo para el norte no sabia hacia que dirección. Pasaron otras tres horas para que llegaran a la aldea, sango estaba agotada ya que no quiso forzar a Kirara y decidió caminar, Miroku paso todo el camino tratando de convecer a sango para que use a kirara y Aome sumida en una profunda depresión, ninguno de los dos se atrevio a decir nada… sabia de su dolor.

**MIKO: ****SERVIDORA DE LA NATURALEZA, CONSAGRADA SOLO A ELLA. (SACERDOTISA)**


End file.
